


Never Hiding Again

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Giggling, M/M, Sunshine and beer, happy boyfriends, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I, like many other Robron fans, am desperate to see reactions from different people close to the couple. So I thought why not have them all in the one day, while the couple enjoy themselves with sunshine and beer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a one-shot but I've started getting carried away! I hope you enjoy! I think more needs to be seen on the show between the couple and other people close to them. Not just Liv and Chas. I mean where is Vic???? So this is my shot at it. I know that they have been seen in the pub before but I can't bear to write about Liv and Rob hating each other sooooo ... I guess it's set after the thawing between the two!

"Right you two, stop hiding in here and go and have a drink!" 

Robert and Aaron, who were happily snuggling on the couch, looked up to see a determined Chas standing in the doorway. 

"It is a beautiful day outside, you are _finally_ " she couldn't help rolling her eyes at this "a couple and you should act like one. You're not having an affair anymore" 

Embarrassed, both boys untangled themselves from each other, and refused to make eye contact with each other or with Chas. 

"Go, and sit on a bench outside and I'll bring you both a pint. I'm not taking no for an answer"

And with that, she was gone. 

"Your mother is thee single scariest person I have ever met. And I had Cain beat me up"

"She's just protective. Okay overprotective maybe, but.." Aaron shuffled nervously on his seat, not sure of how Robert would react "I think she just wants to make sure that you, that we um, that you.."

"Aaron spit it out, my beer'll be getting warm" 

This made Aaron giggle. He could do this. This was Robert. His Robert. He could have this conversation. 

"Right, well," he started, exhaling, and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees "I think she just wants to know that this isn't like the affair. That you um, aren't hiding me away, y'know, now we're together" he exhaled again, but it was done, he had said it, they were gonna have this conversation 

"Aaron" Robert started leaning forward and mirroring the younger mans position but turning into face him "I am not hiding you away. I will take you out into that pub right now, no wait, on Saturday when its busiest, I will take you out into that pub and tell every single person, individually, that you are my boyfriend and I love you and I want you and I don't care what they think!" 

Aaron rolled his eyes "please don't do that, that's so embarrassing" though kinda liking the idea. 

"Exactly! I though that this" Robert gestured to the room "was what you wanted, privacy and peace and quiet. You haven't even put the tv on!"

This made Aaron giggle again. 

Robert smiled so brightly Aaron could feel the sunshine radiating off him. 

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" 

"You. Giggled!"

"What! No I did not" shouted Aaron, rising from his seat and heading to kitchen to put his mug away, not wanting Robert to see his embarrassment. 

"Yes you did. You giggled. Twice. Aaron Dingle. A giggler"

"Robert" Aaron said in a warning tone, "that is enough" 

"Don't be embarrassed, giggler, it's very cute" 

Aaron rolled his eyes at this, but smiled none the less. 

"You're right Rob, the beer'll getting warm, let's go" heading off towards the bar.

"Ha don't think just cause we are changing location means I'm gonna forget!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Vic and Adams reaction be to seeing the couple having a nice time in the sunshine with some beers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one aswell!

"Well it took the two of you long enough" 

"I know, sorry Chas" said Robert, throwing a smirk at Aaron "we got busy" 

"I don't wanna know" examined Chas, handing a pint to her sons boyfriend before starting to pour another. 

"Mom! No, we were just talking" said Aaron, having not quite shaken off the feeling of embarrassment from the moment before. 

"Aaron giggled" stated Robert proudly. 

"What?!" Exclaimed Chas with a laugh just as Charity popped up behind her saying, "did I hear correct, constantly moody Aaron Dingle giggled?" 

Aaron said nothing, in his embarrassment he was suddenly finding the beer mats of the Woolpack very interesting. Robert said nothing either. Just smilingly his sunshine smile and looking very pleased with life. Aaron took his pint from Chas very willingly and then made for the door. 

"Wait up" shouted Robert cheerily, following behind him with the same dopey grin! 

When they had taken their seats at the bench closest to the road, Aaron finally looked up at the man across from him who was still wearing the same smile he had been wearing for the past 10 minutes. 

"Shut up" said Aaron, laughing this time. If he was gonna giggle for anyone it might as well be Robert. 

**

They were on to their second pint, having discussed everything from work and the weather, to wither or not the prequel Star Wars trilogy lived up to the original. Aaron said it didn't. Robert said it did. It was getting heated. It was just as well Victoria and Adam had spotted them and had decided to make their way over. 

"Alright boys" said Adam, at the same time Victoria made a squeaky noise and took a seat beside her brother, wearing a smile all tooo similar to the one Robert was wearing earlier. Adam took the seat across from her next to Aaron. 

"How are we boys?" Started Victoria, "I haven't seen you out and about much, if Rob didn't pop home every now and then for clothes I would have been sure you moved"

Robert rolled his eyes at her, the same time Aaron took a drink of his pint. Neither of them had much experience being a couple around anyone other than Liv or Chas. 

"Yeah well Vic, they are too busy playing happy families at the Woolpack to come and socialise with us lesser mortals" replied her husbands. 

"To be fair" started Robert "it does have more booze!" 

"But I am your sister Rob. Your only sister. Your only sibling at this rate!"

"Well it's not my fault my other sibling decided to shack up with with my wife!" 

"Ex-wife Robert" stated Vic. 

"Not when they started" shot back Robert. 

"You were with Aaron" 

"That's different" 

The two boys at the other side of the table just watched them, knowing better than to get in the way of this. Aaron leaned across the table and picked up Roberts half finished pint, handing it to Adam who gladly accepted. The pints original owner not even noticing. 

"Is it not" Victoria fired back. 

"Is too!"

"Why?" 

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because it is Vic!"

Vic scoffed at this, "you are such a child Robert Sugden! And besides, I don't think Aaron wants to hear about you ex-wife" 

"Don't mind me" said Aaron, looking over the top of his pint "I can't remember such a highly comical conversation as this" 

Adam laughed as he took another swing of the stolen pint. 

"That's mine" exclaimed Robert. 

"Yeah well, you were to busy arguing about your ex-wife" 

Roberts face fell, "I thought we were passed that, I didn't mean anything by it, there is nothing in it" panic rising in the older mans chest. 

"I know" laughed Aaron, "but I'm still gonna use it when you are acting like a muppet. That exchange was Liv worthy" 

Robert laughed, relief flooding his whole body, "you are so dead!" 

"You got nothing on me mate" 

Robert turned to Adam, looked him directly in the eye and with a smug and delighted smile stated, "Aaron giggled" 

Adam and Victoria burst out laughing, only to be made more hysterical when Aaron choked on his pint. 

With a glare at Robert he stated, "I hate you" 

"No you don't" said Robert proudly, with the same sunshine grin as before. 

Aaron turned to Adam, who by this point had tears streaming down his face, "shut up mate, it's not that funny" this only made Adam worse. 

"You two are the cutest, you know that" 

"Shut up Vic!" Aaron near shouted, while Robert just smiled at her with the same grin that had barely left his face all day. 

"Well.... Robert thinks the prequel trilogy is as good as the originals!" 

This stopped Adam in his tracks, who looked at Robert, disgusted, "mate, what!" 

They continued this argument for the next twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted Vic and Adam to be really comfortable and natural and normal around them. That their relationship with each other didn't change any of the sibling relationship or friendships. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Vic and Adam, I decided the logical place to go was Andy and Chrissie. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Andy and Chrissie are up. It's a tad longer than the previous chapters, and it didn't go as I was planning but I liked it so I rolled with it! Any grammar, spelling etc issues are all my own doing! Thank you to anyone who has been reading! Your comments and kudos mean a great deal!

They had moved on from the Star Wars conversation, deciding the only way to settle it would be to have a movie marathon night and watch them all. They were gonna make quite a night of it and Aaron couldn't help thinking that this was how life was supposed to be. Him, his boyfriend and their best friends all hanging out together, laughing and having fun. He could get used to this. 

"Well, I have been sitting at this bench for over half an hour and have get to go inside and get a drink" said Adam, rising from his seat. 

"That's just cause you steal everyone else's" shot back Robert, only half joking. It has been a good pint. 

"Well, we'll buy a round, call it quits" said Victoria as she got up to follow Adam. 

"A round and a half, I'll think you'll find" All three of Roberts companions rolling there eyes at him, "off you pop!" 

"Vics right you know" started Aaron, leaving Robert with a confused look upon his face, "you are a child" 

"Oh haha, you spend far too much time comparing me to a teenage girl" said Robert, thinking of all the times his boyfriend had compared him to Liv. 

"You spend to much time acting like one mate" both boys breaking out in laughter. 

Robert couldn't help thinking that this is how it should be. Him, his boyfriend, his sister and _Adam_. Who he had to begrudgingly admit had been good company today. He could get used to this. 

It was at this point, as the two boys smiled at each other, heart eyes in full bloom, that his ex-wife and brother had to go and make an appearance. 

"Hello," said Chrissie curtly. 

"Hi" said both boys at the same time, both with clear and equal confusion in their voices. Great, thought Robert, just when they had been having a good time. 

"Hey," started Andy, "so um, Di-Diane's birthday is coming up, and she's been through so much this year, we- I was thinking that maybe we should do something for her. Give her one of those family dinners she's always on about" 

Taken completely by suprise, Robert was speechless, much to the amusement of his boyfriend, who can't help but laugh at him. Actually, giggle. This snaped Robert out of his trance. 

"You did it again," eyes twinkling as he spoke. 

"Shut up and answer Andys question" 

Robert, having been so sidetracked by Aaron and his giggling, quickly remembered why Aaron had made that amazing sound in the first place. 

"Ehm yeah, yeah I think that's a great idea," he can't help noticing the way Chrissie is watching him and Aaron, "Vic will love it aswell, she nearly combusted when we sat together for her birthday, an actual family meal will keep her satisfied for months" 

After everything, he couldn't help but smile at Roberts words. He knew his step-brother was right, Victoria would be well chuffed. 

"Well ehm," clearing his throat Aaron continued, "if Vic isn't up for hosting, then I'm sure me mom would be happy to have it in the pub, y'know Diane's old stomping ground" he became fully aware that all eyes were on him. Robert with the dopey sunshine grin, Andy with a wary look and Chrissie with one he couldn't place. "Or not, whatever" going to take a swig from his pint, which was empty. Why do bad things happen to good people he thought. 

It was Chrissie who spoke this time, "Well, I think that's a good idea but the back room is awful cramped, and it should be a private affair," both boys unable to stop the amused smirk at her choice of words, Chrissie carried on regardless, she was Chrissie White and she would not be deterred by her cheating ex-husband and his affair partner, turned, actual partner, "so you should all come to Home Farm, there is plenty of space" 

Both boys shot their heads up to look at her. Well that was unexpected. 

"And, Aaron, you are very welcome, as is Liv. She can keep Gabby company." More unexpected. 

Both boys were speechless. This is not how either of them thought this encounter was going to go. 

"Yeah, yeah that would be great wouldn't it Robert," said Aaron, kicking his boyfriend under the table. 

"Yes, much more space" agreed Robert. 

The four of them stayed there, awkwardly not talking, Andy and Chrissie standing over them not moving for some reason. Robert couldn't help thinking that it was well passed their time to leave. It had been a ... nice encounter but now they were grating. Just as Robert was thinking about saying something to them Vic appeared, all smiles at the scene in front of her. 

"Andy!" She exclaimed, putting down her wine and Adams beer and giving her brother a hug, "it's so good to see you, what is this in aid of?" 

"Here you go Aaron," said Adam, handing him a pint, "and here you go Rob" handing him a pint, then putting a half pint on the table in front of him, making the three men laugh. 

"Just aswell," laughed Robert. 

"Well Vic," started Andy, forcing his eyes from the happy scene in front of him, "we thought for Diane's birthday that we should have a family dinner, and Chrissie has offered to host it at Home Farm" 

"Home Farm? Really?" Vic couldn't help but shoot a look to her brother and his boyfriend, "is everyone coming?" 

"Yes," answered Robert, "Aaron and Liv too" 

"Seriously? That's great" the happiness so clear upon her face, "well I can cook" 

"Not the street food van" Robert laughed, which earned a death stare from his sister 

"No, obviously, if it's at Home Farm it'll have to be much classier, I'm not an idiot Robert" 

Aaron couldn't help but ask Adam, "do Liv and I sound like that?" 

"Yes," answered Robert. Which earned him another kick from Aaron. 

"Aaron! Stop that" 

"What? Sore?" laughed Aaron. 

"Yeah it is actually," pouted Robert, rubbing his leg, he knew he'd have a bruise in the morning. 

"Well, call it pay back!" 

"I have never kicked you" Robert was appalled at the thought, 

"Rob mate, you kick me every night!" 

Robert thought about this, it was true, he did kick Aaron all the time. Aaron had woken him many times to complain. 

"Okay," started the guilty man, "I have never kicked you ... while conscious" 

Aaron rolled his eyes, "fine I'll give you that" and with that he giggled. And everyone heard. They all turned to look at him. He just continued to look at Robert, that stupid grin back on his face. 

"Can't deny it now, you giggled" smiled Robert proudly. 

"Well I think we should be going," said Chrissie, while she couldn't deny anymore that Robert clearly loved this man, she still found it difficult to see, it was the reason her marriage was over after all, "we will see you for Diane's birthday. Victoria what ever food ideas you come up with let me know and I can do the shopping and you are welcome to use the kitchen at home"

"Thank you, see you guys later" and with a chorus of goodbyes they entered the Woolpack. 

"Well that may have been the single most awkward experience of my life" said Aaron 

"Yes," agreed Robert, "but far more civil than I expected that to go" 

"Just wait until everyone has a drink in them at dinner" 

The three boys all laughed while Victoria sighed, "don't joke. This means a lot to me, and it'll mean a lot to Diane" 

"I know Vic, but you have to admit, it's gonna be incredibly awkward" 

"Liv and I can give it miss if you want," started Aaron, "y'know, make it less awkward" 

"No," stated Robert adamantly, "you and Liv are my family, and you are coming" 

It was at this moment that Chrissie and Andy had exited the pub and overheard Roberts words. Chrissie stood frozen to the spot and all eyes fell upon her. Aaron dropped his gaze, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Robert, once upon a time had said those things about her and her son. Yet here he was with Aaron, talking about about the man he had cheated on her with and his troubled little sister. Chrissie quickly regained her senses and took a seat with Andy at the bench furthest from them. 

Turning their attention away, all four people at the table tried and failed to find something else to talk about. The weight of the previous moment still hanging in the air. It was Vic who finally broke the spell. 

"So Aaron, that giggle huh?" 

Eliciting a laugh from the Robert and Adam, and a groan from the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned it to be a more frosty encounter, but then I didn't want to spoil a nice day, which they so rarely get and this happened. I wanted it to be grown up, and civil but still awkward and tense. I also didn't want the boys to completely lose their fun and banter because Andy and Chrissy appeared. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Diane's turn this time, with some Liv thrown in too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading! You comments mean so much! I am having so much fun with this. Again, any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes are all my doing and I apologise. I have also realised that I have been spelling Chrissie wrong, and that she is 'ie' and not 'y', so I am going to go through the other chapters to change it, so hopefully I catch them all!

"Will Liv be joining us, or is she going to Gabby's?" Enquired Robert. 

"Eh," started Aaron, "I'm not sure, I'll text her" 

"Phone her", shot back the older man 

"Why?" 

"Cause I'm hungry!" 

Aaron looked at Robert with clear confusion on his face, which also happened to be the look he was getting from his sister and her husband. 

"and..? What has that got to do with Liv?"

"What it has to do with Liv is, that she'll turn up just as my dinner gets here, eat half of it and then ask what she is having. So if she's coming, we can just get her her own and I can have mine to myself" 

"I'm still gonna eat half of yours, even if I get my own" came a voice from behind Robert, 

"Olivia" 

"Robert" 

Aaron rolled his eyes at the typical frosty greeting between the two. It wasn't lost on him however that Liv choose the sit beside Robert, or that she was leaning against his side. Aaron couldn't help but think his life would be a whole lot easier if they just admitted that they liked each other. 

"But Robert makes a good point, what's for dinner?" 

"Well you know me," chimed in Adam, "not one to turn down food, I'll go get menus" 

"Can you get me coke while your there?" Asked Liv, smiling and batting her eyes, "pleeeeeease" 

"Fine," and off he went. 

"So Liv, how's school going?" Asked Victoria. 

****

An hour later they had all finished their dinners and were feeling rather full. Especially Liv, who had stayed true to her word and ate at least a quarter of Roberts dinner on top of her own. Though everybody noticed how he didn't once complain. 

Liv had talked a little about school, mainly that she didn't like it and didn't see why she had to go, which got a resounding "it's the law," from her brother and his boyfriend. The were sitting comfortably, talking and laughing, and Liv couldn't help think that maybe this was where she should be after all. 

Aaron smiled at the scene across from him. Liv had turned to face Victoria, one leg on either side of the bench, using Robert as a rest for her back. Robert had wrapped his arm around her waist, and he was sure at one point his boyfriend had even kissed the top of her head. Though it happened so quickly he couldn't be sure. Robert was right, they were a family, and Aaron couldn't remember when he had ever been happier. 

Aaron was brought out of his daydream when another visitor arrived at their table. 

"Hello pet," said Diane, "long time no see. What happened to when the three of you promised to come round for tea? I thought maybe you had gone away" 

"I said the same thing Diane," shot in Victoria, "never see them anymore!" 

"Yeah, well," started Robert, though he couldn't finish. They were right, they did keep to themselves, it was what Chas had been getting at earlier. Robert was saved from having to think of an excuse when Andy appeared at the table. 

"Hey Diane,"

"Hello pet, you are all here, isn't that lovely" 

"It's gonna get even more lovely," chimed in Victoria, 

"Really?" Diane asked, confused,

"Yeah well," started Andy, "that's why I'm here, we have all decided to have a family dinner for your birthday. And Chrissie," who had just appeared by his side, "said we could have it at Home Farm. Everyone is invited."

"Everyone?" 

"Everyone," answered Robert proudly, "Including Aaron and Liv" who at this moment shot her head round to look at him, raising an eyebrow, but letting it go. 

"Well that's great, I'm looking forward to it. It's good to see everyone so happy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a nice large glass of wine!" Laughing as she made her way into the pub. 

Andy and Chrissie made their way back to their own table. Though Robert could feel her gaze as she watched him and Liv. 

"Rob?" began Liv, "hmm" being the only response she's got, "See when I go to Gabby's, I always get the impression Chrissie doesn't like me" Robert and Aaron both shot there eyes up at this point, looking directly at each other, "and I don't really know why?" 

Robert and Aaron had both tensed up. Liv knew that things hadn't started well between the two of them, and that was why Chas and the other Dingles could be a bit off with Robert. They had never told her why though, looks like the time might have finally come. 

"Well," the two boys said in unison, unable to stop a little smirk when they did, Aaron continued, "well, y'see Rob, em Robert"

"Oh for goodness sake," cut in Robert, "we'll be here all night for you to explain. Chrissie and I were married" 

"WHAT?" Liv turned her whole body round, rising from the bench so she could face Robert directly, "Chrissie? Seriously? What?" 

Both boys were blushing by this point, unable to met her gaze. Turns out neither of them wanted to let her down. 

"Why did it end?" She enquired next. 

"Well, I em, I - Aaron, Aaron is the reason it ended" 

"Did you tell her?" 

"Yes, he did but that's not what I meant. Come on even you must have figured out how much I ...care about your brother" he had wanted to say love, and he knew everyone knew this too, but Aaron hadn't said it back yet, and he wasn't gonna say it again, that was just embarrassing. 

"Hmm I suppose. I can't imagine you married to anyone other than Aaron" Liv stated before resuming her previous position of using Robert like a piece of furniture, but as she leaned back this time she made sure to cuddle in a little bit more. 

Robert and Aaron were both in shock. Not only had Liv not kicked off, which was rare, but she had talked about them as a married couple. Neither of them could look each other in the eye. Unfortunately this meant they didn't see the little smile playing on their respective lips. Victoria saw it though, of course, and don't think for one second she wasn't going to interrogate her brother the next opportunity she got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one, I wasn't as sure about it, but I also loved it and so I decided to go with that feeling! I just love Robert, Aaron and Liv! So I had to feature them happy! I am running out of 'main people' to give reactions from so if you have any ideas give me a comment! Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a tad different. Taking place mostly inside the pub. It's a conversation between to people that I think is long over due!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying! I actually really like this chapter, and I hope you all do too!!

Robert had decided that he should probably buy a round. He was, after all, the wealthiest person at the table. That and he had been sitting there all day and had yet to buy one. 

He propped himself up against the bar and waited for Chas to come over. Even though they were okay most of the time, it was little situations like this, making him wait until everyone else was served before looking at Robert, that kept Chas happy. 

Robert was ripped out of daydream about what a wedding between him and Aaron would look like by an all too familiar voice. 

"You look happy", Robert turned his head to see Chrissie standing beside him, "outside, I mean, with Aaron. And Liv" 

Robert didn't really know what to say, so he settled for the truth, 

"Yeah, I am" 

"I always thought, that when it came down to it, that you threw us away because you had been scared of all the commitment, the wife and the kid and the domesticity of it all. But that is clearly not the case" 

Robert again, was completely stunned, even during divorce proceedings they had never really spoken like this. He stood there, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything, for what felt like at least a day, until Chas finally decided to make an appearance. 

"What can I get you Robert?" 

He turned his face away from Chrissie immediately. The last thing he needed was for Chas to think there was anything in it. 

"Two pints, a glass of white wine, and two orange and lemonades" 

"What? Who is missing the pint for an orange and lemonade?" asked Chas, 

"Me. I thought someone should stay relatively sober to look after Liv. And Aaron is having such a good time that I elected myself" 

"Well I never," laughed Chas, "Robert Sugden, all paternal"

"It won't last," commented Chrissie, earning death stares from both Robert and Chas. While Chas may not fully approve of Robert, nobody bar her, Liv, Cain and Vic got to slag him off. Maybe Diane. 

"Excuse me," Chas couldn't help but comment. Robert could see she was about to defend him fiercely, and while this warmed his heart no end, he didn't really want to make a scene and spoil the day. 

"It's fine Chas," he quickly cut in, keeping his eyes fixed on Chrissie. Both of them were in a staring stand off, "Chrissie has no real basis for her comment". He may not have wanted a scene, but he was Robert Sugden, how could he not make some sort of comment. 

"Don't I?", Chrissie rounded on him, "you never cared for Lachlan. You dropped us both without a second thought, you'll do it with Aaron and Liv eventually! You never even wanted kids!" 

It was that this point Aaron had decided to come in and see what was keeping his boyfriend. Robert, Chas and Chrissie were all too focused on the confrontation at hand to notice he had slipped in, so he stayed silently in the corner waiting for Robert to reply. 

"That is not true. I would never do that to them! Yeah maybe when I got back with Aaron I hadn't expected a teenager but we hardly rekindled our relationship under fun and easy circumstances. Liv showing up is nothing compared to what had happened previous," Chrissie made to cut in, but the man wasn't finished," in fact she is a joy, the greatest in my life in fact, along with Aaron and you have no right to comment" 

With this Chrissie turned to leave, but a grab to the wrist from her ex-husband stopped her. As Aaron watched he wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"And just so you know, I loved Lachlan too. It was you who didn't want children and I just went along with it," again Chrissie started to chime in, telling him he was wrong, but again Robert just continued, "I heard you, talking to Rebecca, saying you didn't want anymore children. So when you asked I told you I didn't, because I knew that's what you wanted to hear. I always wanted children!" Both Chrissie and Aaron were wearing similar looks of shock and surprise. Chas who had taken herself off to serve other customers, but continued to listen in was wearing the same expression," and as for Lachlan, I did love him, and I really was starting to think of him as my son too. He was the reason I changed what I was going to say about you that day in court. He asked me too, so I did, because I always felt guilty about the hurt I caused him". 

Aaron couldn't contain himself any longer, he had to be near the man. Nothing made his heart flutter more than when Robert went all fatherly on Liv, and apparently that extended to all children. He came up beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, not caring who else could see. Automatically, like there was nothing more natural in the world, Robert put his free arm, the one not supporting himself on the counter around his boyfriend. Never changing his position or breaking eye contact with his ex-wife. As if right by his side is exactly where Aaron should be. 

"I, I," she started, "I never, I never knew you felt that way.. I" unable to focus on producing a coherent sentence she turned and left. Leaving both boys knowing that it would be unlikely for her and/or Andy to be there when they went back outside. 

"How long were you listening?" Robert asked, turning round to face his Aaron properly. Snaking his arms around his neck, Aaron's arms never leaving his waist. 

"A while," the younger man answered, "I never knew you felt that way either. Kids? You never mentioned it?" 

"Well," the older man now blushing furiously, "it's never come up. We've never really had any 'future' talk, what with the taking it slow and all" his tone was teasing. It made Aaron giggled. That made Robert light up. 

"Yeah but," Aaron started but didn't know how to finish, Robert cut in for him. 

"That's a conversation for another time. And no matter the outcome of it, it isn't gonna change us. We'll still have Liv" the comment causing both men to laugh. 

"Right boys," cut in Aaron's mother, "here are all the drinks. This rounds on me. No don't argue, that was quite a speech Robert Sugden". 

Robert would take that, it was as close to a compliment as he had ever gotten from Chas. 

As both men made to leave, Aaron couldn't help but comment, "I can't believe you still haven't bought a round," both man laughing heartily at this. 

 

****

"Took you long enough," commented Liv when they finally got back to the table. 

"Shut up," shot back Robert, nothing but affection in his voice. 

As they took their seats, Aaron couldn't contain himself any longer. 

"Liv, Robert told Chrissie you were a joy, the greatest in his life in fact"

Liv shot round to look at Robert, who was coughing and spluttering, after having chocked on his pint. Victoria was beaming at her brother, Adam was hysterical with laughter. 

Robert was blushing furiously, and was trying to think fast for a way to distract everyone's attention. He may adore Liv, but she wasn't to know that. He knew that deep down she knew, but she wasn't to know, know. 

"Well Aaron giggled today, multiple times" 

This caused Liv to copy Adam in laughing hysterically, made worse when Aaron copied Robert and chocked on his pint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, daddy Robert is my favourite Robert!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit different, it's three shorts in one. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos and commenting! It really does mean so much!

It was nearing 6 and the sun was starting to cool. The group were all still sat outside enjoying the last rays of sunlight. The hilarity that had been so prevalent previous had began to fade. Instead it had been replaced by easy conversation and comfortable silences. 

As Aaron glanced over at Robert and Liv, who in turn were glancing around the village and making comments about passers by, he couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend was looking a little sunburnt. He hoped it wasn't gonna be too sore, that would definitely ruin his plans for later. 

"Shhh, shhh" he heard Robert whisper to Liv, as Nicola and Jimmy neared their table, the two of them laughing as they did. He was going to ask about that later. 

"Alright folks," greeted Jimmy. 

"Hi," came from the five people still sitting at the table. 

"Hello," replied Nicola, in her usual curt tone. Robert couldn't help but roll his eyes. No doubt she would pass comment about how he should have been working or something or other. 

By this point Liv was hysterical sitting beside Robert, who elbowed her to stop. Aaron was definitely going to ask about that later. 

"Well it's good to see you two boys out and about," started Nicola, much to the surprise of the two men, who looked at her confused. She saw them all the time, what was she talking about. "Normally I have to put up with the two of you making doe eyes at each other across the portacabin!" The two men blushed furiously. 

"That's not true," started Robert, 

"We do not do that," continued Aaron, 

"Yes you do," finished Adam. 

Nicola just raised her eyebrows in victory and continued on her way into the pub, Jimmy trailing along behind her. 

***** 

"Alright loves," came a cheery voice not long later, 

"Hey Lisa," greeted Aaron, "you alright?" He had taken on that cheery tone he has reserved for members of the Dingle clan that he is particularly fond of. 

"All good here, just waiting for our Belle"

"How has she been recently?" asked the young lad, he and Belle weren't that close, but he still worried about her after everything she had been through. 

"Getting there I think, I hope" answered Lisa solemnly. 

Aaron smiled back at her in reply. He knew that feeling, of willing and wanting things to be better and not being quite sure if they ever would. 

"Here she comes," spoke her mother, 

"Alright mom, hey guys" she greeted them, "well are you gonna stand around here all day gabbing or are we gonna get a drink?" 

"Charming as always," replied her mother, "let's go, bye everyone," 

"I like her," stated Liv, 

"Why?" Asked Aaron, "you've never even spoken two words to her" 

"Yeah I know, but she clearly didn't wanna be hanging around here with you lot, I respect that" she remarked, 

"Oh yeah?" Replied Robert, tickling in at her sides, "is that why you've spent all day sitting here then?" 

"Stop it Rob," she laughed, "no stop, Rob, Robert. Stop." He did, laughing away all the while. 

Yeah thought Aaron, this is definitely how life should be. 

**** 

"Right," said Robert firmly, "I think it's about time you started to think about doing some homework,"

"Urghhh" was Liv's reply, which Robert assumed was meant to convey, "No, why, I don't want too, no" or something to that effect. 

"Yes Liv," came the voice of her brother, "Rob is right, and you need to have a shower for school tomorrow, you know fine well you won't get up in time for one in the morning,"

"No Aaron I will," 

"On you go," she just glared at Robert when he spoke, "come on" 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, your not-" 

"No but I am when you are asking for money," laughed the older man, "so I am now, on you go," 

"Fine," she huffed heavily, grabbing her school bag and stomping off into the pub. 

"Look at you two," came Victoria's voice, "right pair of dads you are!" 

"Well hopefully two can make up for her previous crap one," sighed Aaron. 

Robert took his hand, rubbing circles to the back of it, "it will, promise," 

"Yeah?," Aaron started but was then interrupted. 

At this point Liv had come running back out of the pub, throwing her arms around her brother and giving him a kiss to the cheek. This made him smile, which turned to a grin when she ran round to Robert and did the same thing. 

"Thanks for a good day, well made up for having to go to school," she laughed, "love you both. Bye Vic, bye Adam!" She shouted back as she ran away again. 

Both boys sat rooted to the table with matching sunshine grins. Neither of them had ever felt such affection as they did for this wayward teenager they were raising. 

"See, told ya," spoke Robert proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't get enough of the little family unit! Hope things are going well for them in Wales!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Cain and Moiras turn this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one, I wasn't as sure of it as I was writing, but now I'm quite fond! Thank you to everyone for there kudos and their lovely comments! Please keep them coming, as its great to know what people are thinking!

"Alright mum!" Shouted Adam, with a huge grin plastered across his face. 

"Hi son," replied Moira, "hello everyone" 

A chorus of hellos rang out from the table as everyone smiled at Moira. 

"'Right folks," came the dulcet voice of her husband a few seconds later. 

Another chorus of hellos rang out. Robert straightened his back up, just a little. He didn't want Cain to think he was getting complacent. 

"Have you had any tea love?" Asked Adam's concerned mother. 

Yeah, course, ages ago"

"I can't believe you've been married nearly a year and your mom is still asking if you've had dinner," Aaron laughed, 

"Just wait to you've got kids," reprimanded his uncle, 

"We've got Liv," shot in Robert, earning quite the look from Cain. 

"We?" He remarked, making Robert one hundred percent sure that this was where Aaron got his attitude from. 

The blonde man gulped down his pint, nervous in a way only Cain made him. It wasn't so much the fact that Cain could, and had, beat him to a pulp. He now wanted Cain's approval, his respect even. Aaron adores his uncle, and he had even admitted so to Robert. Cain and Chas, they were the key to everything where Aaron was concern. Apart from Liv of course. Robert knew that out of all the Dingle clan, Cain would be the hardest to get on side. Whilst he had told Robert that he was happy he was there for Aaron, this by no means meant he actually approved of him being there. 

"Why don't you come and join us?" asked Robert nervously, earning a very amused look from his boyfriend. 

"I think we will," answered Cain distrustfully, before he and Moira went to get themselves a drink. 

"Why did you ask them to join?" Aaron asked his boyfriend, slightly confused but mostly amused. 

"I panicked!" exclaimed Robert. This earned a laugh from the others at the table. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing" Robert practically shouted, moving over when Cain plonked himself down, sitting a little closer to him than Robert would have liked. 

"So what have you all done today?" enquired Moira cheerily. 

They told Cain and Moira all about their day, laughing and joking, even Robert was starting to relax. Until Cain would throw him a glance and he would be put right back in his place. He liked seeing Aaron this way though. He always liked seeing Aaron happy, and that was never more evident than when Cain and Moira were around. Him and Cain had the same of humour, and quite often he and Moria were the only two to know if Cain was actually joking. 

"Right, well, I think we'll be off" said Victoria, rising from the bench, "we were only popping in for a quick drink and we've been here all day!"

She gave her brother a peck on the cheek, whilst Adam did the same to his mother. 

"We had a nice time though, definitely doing it again now you two have come out of hiding," Adam laughed, as the two boys dropped their heads. They hadn't realised they had been so reclusive until today. 

"We will when they come round for that Star Wars night," Victoria spoke, in the same easy cheery manner she had all day, "Liv can even come too!" 

"I'm glad you said that, cause we were gonna bring her anyway," Robert shot at his sister amused, 

This gained another look from Cain, who said once again, "we?", Robert just ignored him, pretending he didn't hear. 

Adam slapped Aaron on the back affectionately, "it's good to see you happy mate," and Aaron knew he meant it. So in reply he just blushed and smiled. He was happy, what could he say, life was finally good. 

When they had gone the table took a more awkward turn, all of them desperately aware that with less people there that conversation would most definitely be harder. 

They chatted about little things. The scrapyard, Home James, and this and that. 

"How is Liv getting on at school Aaron?" Moira asked. 

"Alright, I think," He and Robert both rolling their eyes as the younger man spoke. "That reminds me though, Rob, Liv's parents night is coming up next week" The older man just groaned, thinking about last time. "Can you come?"

"Course, not letting you go yourself, not after last time," 

"It wasn't that bad!" Aaron defended. 

"You tried to punch her History teacher!" 

Cain snorted with laughter, "you punched her teacher?!"

"Tried," answered Robert, "and failed, thankfully!" 

"Please explain more" 

"Well," started Aaron, "he was having a right go at Liv, saying she was trouble and mouthing right off about her" 

"To be fair," continued his boyfriend, "she had just wiped his computer of all data! You see, she seems to have it in for the history teacher. She does little things. First, she popped the lids on all the white board pens one Friday, so when they came back on Monday none of them worked. Even the spares."

"Uck" scoffed Aaron, "that's nothing!"

"Then, she moved all the decks in his classroom one inch to the right. So everything looked right but was a little off. Anyway, cut a long story short it had been going on for a while, then she wiped his computer and we had to go in" 

"She sounds great fun," remarked Moira, "I mean not for the teacher but the other kids must lover her,"

"I think that might have been the point" nodded Aaron,

"So now they have asked that someone accompany Aaron when he has to go to the school!"

Cain couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was so domestic, but it was Aaron, so of course there was trouble. 

"Anyway, talking of Liv, I'm gonna go and make sure she's actually done some homework, or at the very least not sat on her phone for the past few hours" laughed Robert as he got up from the bench, stretching out his stiff joints after hours sitting in the same position. 

He made his way round to Aaron, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiling as he did, causing Aaron to smile in return. Robert never thought he would see the day when Aaron would smile so freely. 

Both boys became acutely aware that their romantic scene was being watched and so Robert said some quick goodbyes and made his way round the back of the pub. 

"What?" questioned Aaron defensively, 

"Nothing," 

"No Cain, if you have something to say then spit it out!"

"It's just, it's nice to see you so happy," Cain rolled his eyes as he continued, "he seems to have really taken to the family life," he shrugged, saying all he was going to say. 

"Yeah he has," agreed Aaron, he had never expected it either, but Robert was all he'd wanted since he'd laid eyes on him. He never ever imagined it would be like this, a real functioning, parents evening attending relationship. 

"He seems to really care about you," added Moira, smiling at the two men contently, "sometimes I see the look he gives you, it's really special. A bit like the one Cain gives me," 

This made Cain smile fondly at his wife, and Aaron was sure he might even have giggled. He would need to tell Robert about that. 

"Well these past few months haven't been easy," murmured Aaron, 

"That's what I'm mean," his uncle cut in, "what I'm trying to say is that... you deserve this". 

The two men smiled at each other, saying more then than when they had been using words. 

"Well," Aaron finally spoke, "I should probably go see how Rob is getting on. Can't expect him to deal with Liv all on his own. Though I'm pretty sure she likes him best now" he laughed, saying goodbye and making his way to the back room. 

He gave one look back at his uncle and his wife, and thought about just how fond of them he was and how in love they still looked. Maybe, just maybe, him and Rob could be that way. They had also started as an affair after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this one! I even got the giggling in for Wishful86! So I hope it was satisfying! Hahah!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less of a reaction one, and more just time spent with the boys, and some Liv too! I really like it actually, I hope you do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to near the end, maybe just one or two chapters after this! I happen you enjoy this one just as much as the other. Comments, and kudos, again thank you so much. It's been overwhelming!

When Aaron entered the back of the pub he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Liv was in fact doing her homework, though it didn't look like she had long started, and Robert was right there beside her. 

"Liv, _surely_ you must know the names of Henry the VIIIs wives?!" Robert was clearly starting to lose patience. 

"Why? Why would I know that?" Shot back Liv, who was also clearly starting to lose patience. 

"Everyone does!"

"Well I'm just learning it now! And once I've learned it then I'll know too" raising her eyebrows at him, she was bating him. Robert just scoffed at her. 

With a screech of his chair he stood up and made his way to bar. "I need a drink if I'm gonna continue this!" 

Aaron finally made his way fully into the room, "you don't know their names?"

"No course I do," laughed Liv, "I'm not an idiot!" Aaron couldn't help but laugh at her. 

At this point a grumpy Robert made his way back into the room. He brightened up considerably when he saw Aaron, making his way over to him and giving him a peck on the lips. Before turning back to Liv, and with a heavy sigh, resuming his place at the table. 

"Right, so there was Catherine-" 

"Of Aragon," interrupted Liv, "then Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard and Catherine Parr" 

"I hate you," was Roberts only reply. 

"Oh look," exclaimed Liv, "is that the time! Gosh I must be going to bed, I'll just have to finish in the morning!" As she took off and ran up the stairs. 

"I know this is just cause you don't like that teacher!" Shouted the blonde man after her, but she was long gone. 

"That looked fun," remarked Aaron, 

"Don't!" 

Aaron was giggling again, and Robert was looking at him like he couldn't see anything else in the world. He sauntered over to the younger man, sitting down and taking his head in his hands, kissing him gently. Aaron was having none of it, and pulled him in fiercely. Things were starting to heat up when,

"Oops don't mind me," smirked Charity, "if you weren't family I'd encourage you to continue" 

"Never stopped you before," remarked Robert, making Aaron giggle and hide his face in the crook of Robert's neck, 

"At least I'm consistent, unlike some people in this room," 

Robert just glared at her, Aaron completely gone in a fit of laughter. Charity just smugly smiled at him and left again. 

"I hate her," stropped the older man, 

"Uck lighten up," 

"No Aaron, I don't want her coming away with those kind of remarks in front of Chas, or Cain, and remind them of everything that happened!" Exclaimed Robert, panic clear on all his features. 

"Hey, hey, look at me," started Aaron, "that is a conversation that we will need to have, we can add it to the list," thinking back to their brief conversation in the pub regarding children, "but not today. Today has been perfect, and Charity or Chrissie, or anyone else is not allowed to spoil it!" 

"Apart from me!" Came the cherry voice of Liv from behind them. 

Both men rolled their eyes at her, what great timing she always had. The were both, however, smiling away at her, as she reappeared out of the little kitchen with two packets of crisps, a chocolate yoghurt, a cheese string and a glass of milk. She preceded to plonk herself down in the armchair across from the two men. 

"Anyway," Aaron began, "what were you two laughing so hard at earlier?" 

Liv looked at her brother confused, her face full of crisps. Robert was avoiding looking at Aaron all together. 

"What are you talking about?" Liv said, at least, Aaron thought that's what she had said, her mouth was too full to really be sure. 

"You know, when Nicola and Jimmy were walking up!"

At this point Liv burst out laughing, spraying herself and her chair with crisp debris. When Aaron looked at Robert he had taken on a bright red shade to his face, and Aaron was sure that it wasn't the sunburn. 

"What is it?" 

"You didn't tell him?" Laughed Liv,

"I think you'll find I didn't tell you," defended Robert,

"What is going on?!" Aaron knew he must be missing something big. 

"Nothing, it's nothing," Robert tried to brush off,

"Yes it is," Liv practically sang, 

"No," glared Robert, an edge now clear in his voice, "it's not" 

"Tell me," rounded Aaron, who was completely ignoring Liv and looking at his boyfriend in a way that had Robert disarmed in three seconds flat. 

"Okay, okay. It's just, you see," Robert started, struggling to find the words, "you when we, I mean,"

"Enough," demanded Liv, "I'm not sitting here all night while you stumble around your words. If I am gonna have to go to school, I want to as least have some sleep!"

She got up from her chair, leaving the empty food wrappers lying in her wake. She gave both Aaron and Robert a kiss to the top of the head, before heading to the door. Yes, though Robert, if she leaves I can make Aaron drop it. 

Just as she got the the foot of the stairs she shouted back, "Nicola was Roberts first," her laugh could be heard the whole way up the stairs. 

It was now Aaron's turn to laugh, and he couldn't stop. Roberts face had gone a deeper shade of red than Aaron thought was humanly possible. 

"Nicola!" He managed to get out between the laughter. 

"It's not that funny!"

"It's actually hilarious mate! Nicola!" Aaron continued to laugh for the next little while. 

When he had finally calmed down he asked, "do you think Jimmy knows?"

"I dunno,"

"Cause I wonder if he'd be so friendly, I mean," he gave his older boyfriend the once over, "you could see why he would be intimidated" 

Robert swallowed. Hard. But then admitted, "I doubt it, it was hardly my finest hour" This just set Aaron off again.

*****

A little while later, and the two boys found themselves lying down, wrapped around each other. Robert was lying on his back, whilst Aaron lay on top of him, his head just at his heart. They had been sitting in silence for a while and Aaron had found himself listening to the beat of his boyfriends heart. 

Aaron thought about the day. How he had planned to spend it in this little room, just him and Robert, doing probably the same thing they were doing now. Except his mum had come in and forced them outside. He couldn't help but feel an immense love for his mother. Her meddling had intact paid off this time. They had taken so many steps forward in their relationship. Talked about life, and love and had even hinted towards what their future could be. He thought about all the things Robert had said to Chrissie, and how much they had meant to him. How Robert had talked about Liv, as if she were his own, and how evident the love and affection between the two of them was. He had a family now with Robert. Him, Robert and Liv. They were everything. He thought about the laugh they had had with Adam and Vic, the conversations with Andy, Chrissie and with Diane, and about the time spent with Cain and Moira. Every time though, his thought always came back to Robert and Liv and their little family. They were really doing this. A real, proper relationship. 

Robert lay on the couch. His Aaron in his arms and thought about how great a day they had had. He felt immense gratitude to Chas, for forcing them outside. As much as he loved spending time with Aaron, and as much as he did complain they got little time alone, he had been aware that they were becoming more and more wrapped up in their own little bubble. Chas however had swooped in and forced their hand. He though about the time spent with his little sister. How much he had actually missed her since, more or less, moving out of hers. He even thought about how he was actually beginning to take to Adam. A bulk of his time was taken up thinking of the exchange with his ex-wife. He though of who he had been a year ago. He would have done anything to keep her, or her money if he was being really honest. He had treated Aaron so badly, and it broke his heart every time he lingered on it. He couldn't help but picture this scene at Home Farm, Chrissie lying on his chest, him running his hands through her soft hair and thinking about how empty it made him feel. Aaron made him feel alive, like life was worth living and not just surviving in. He had thought really living would come from the big house, fast cars and hot wife. But it came from Aaron. And it came from Liv. It came from family and that's what they were. We're really doing this, he thought, and he couldn't have been happier. 

A tired groan from Aaron roused him from his daydream, 

"Hey," said the older man, looking at Aaron all dreamily,

"Hey," replied his boyfriend, in the same manner, 

"We should-"

"Yeah," though neither of them moved. 

"Aaron?" Robert asked hesitantly, he knew what he was about to ask could go either way, Aaron hadn't exactly been the most together teenager, "who was your first?"

Aaron went stiff in his arms, and then he looked up at him, lust etched in all his features. 

"I don't think that matters just now," Aarm breathed onto his neck,

Robert groaned, his eyes rolling slightly, "you are trying to distract me"

"Mmm" was his only answer, and then Aaron's lips crashed into his. 

They stayed this way for a while. Aaron straddling him, making slow work of his buttons, while pressing kisses all the way from his ears to his jaw and then up to the other ear. Robert was just about to make another comment when Aaron said, 

"Do you wanna spend the next little while talking about our previous sex lives, or do you wanna add more memories to ours?" 

Robert replied by kissing Aaron fiercely, and then pulling his arm hard and dragging him up the stairs. 

That's would be another conversation added to the list, but right now, they had more important things to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final one!

NHA 9

When Aaron woke up the next morning the feeling of contentment he felt surprised him. It wasn't just the way Robert had made him feel last night when they got back to his room, but the way Robert had made him feel all of yesterday. When he reached across the bed to find that Robert wasn't there, he didn't feel the emptiness he normally felt. This was because he knew that Robert was somewhere, and wherever that was, he was his.

Looking at the alarm o'clock quickly snapped him out of his haze. 

"Bugger," it was 9:30. He was late for work and he hasn't made sure Liv got off to school. 

Running to her room, pulling his clothes on as he went, he found she wasn't there. He then ran down the stairs to find Robert cooking breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Hey," he greeted, his sunshine grin firmly in place, "wow slow down there Barry, Liv's at school and I spoke to Vic, Adams slept in too. Unsurprising with the amount the pair of you knocked back yesterday"

"Barry?" 

"Yeah, y'know The Flash?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "so Liv's at school? Like actually at school not just told you she's going?" 

"Yeah I drove her, she was running late," he smiled dopily at Aaron, "proud of me?" 

"Sure," he answered sarcastically, but Robert could feel the affection radiating off him. 

Aaron watched as his boyfriend turned back to the cooker and continued making breakfast, he looked so good. He was wearing the dark jeans Aaron had bought for him. When Robert had asked why Aaron had replied with, _"cause. Fine! I thought they'd look good on ya"_ and they did. 

"I hope there is some for me," Aaron spoke, as he came up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Course there is," replied Robert, kissing the top of Aaron's head, "full English,"

"Smells great" Aaron rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Don't mind me," came the loud but cheery voice of Chas, "I'll leave you too it, just in to make a cuppa,"

"Hey mum," said Aaron, surprising Robert when he didn't move from his cuddling position, 

"Do you want any Chas? I'm making the works?" Asked Robert, turning round to cuddle Aaron back. 

"No no, I won't intrude," fooling neither of the men with the way she looking at the cooker, 

"Come on mum, anyone could see you wanted some," laughing as he said it, 

"Oh alright then, you twisted my arm," taking a seat at the table. 

** 

The three of them were sat at the table, making little conversation, just enjoying the peace and the food. Chas couldn't help but observe the two men. She hadn't expected the scene she had been greeted with when she entered the back room. Sure she had seen them cuddling before but there was something about the way they were today, a closeness that was different. They were more relaxed was what Chas had gathered, and they looked happier for it. She may not be the biggest fan of this relationship, but if it made Aaron happy she could deal with it. 

"Right," started Aaron, as he stood from his place, "I need to go into work, and so do you Rob," 

"Ugh," was the only answer he got. 

"We took yesterday off, so we need to go today,"

"Fine, fine. Let me wash up first," 

"Oh don't bother I'll get it," said Chas, 

"You sure?" 

"Course, off you two go" 

"Thanks," shouted back the two men as they left. 

Maybe, thought Chas, maybe now they weren't hiding they might actually make this work. 

***

"Hey, Rob?" Asked Aaron, as they were walking to the scrapyard. It was a nice morning and they had decided to make the most of it. They could still put in a half day by the time they got there. 

"Yeah?" Said Robert lazily, looking relaxed as he walked hand and hand with his boyfriend.

"Why are you with me?"

This stopped Robert in his tracks, dropping Aaron's hand as he did, looking at Aaron confused. 

"What are talking about? Where has this come from?", panic rising in his chest

"I just," Aaron started, unable to make eye contact, "after everything, why did you stick around?"

"Because I love you" plain and simple, he couldn't think of anything else to say, it was so obvious to him. 

"But, why?" 

Robert just shrugged. He had asked himself that many times since he'd met Aaron. Why him? But he did, and he wouldn't change that. 

"I dunno Aaron, I honestly don't know what to say" 

"It's fine, doesn't matter," Aaron turned and continued in their walk,

"Aaron wait up!" Shouted the older man, running to catch up and then overtake him, "wait, wait,"

Aaron did, he stopped and just looked at Robert. It was like he was looking at him for the first time. He was so beautiful. So clever and bright, he was like the sunshine and Aaron couldn't help but think he was his exact opposite. 

"I love you Aaron," spoke Robert, his voice serious and sincere, "you know that right?"

"Yeah course I do," Aaron tried to brush off,

"No Aaron I mean it, you do know don't you?" 

Aaron couldn't find it in himself to agree this time, no matter how much he loved Robert, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't quite believe it after everything. So he just shook his head. 

He could feel Robert tense up without having to look at him, and the feeling of loss when Robert took a step back winded him. 

"Not because of you Rob, because of me. I spent so long thinking I didn't deserve you. Not just because of everything that happened between us but because of everything with Gordon too. And now look at us, making breakfast and raising a teenager. You said it yourself, you didn't sign up for this" 

"No Aaron, that's not what I meant. When I said that I meant fighting because of Liv all the time. I wouldn't change this, any of it, losing Liv would hurt just as much as losing you!" 

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. She might be a pain, but I do love her as well. Just don't tell her, cause I don't need that kind of stress in my life". This made Aaron laugh. 

"Rob?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you too, I want you to kn- Rob? Robert you alright?" 

Robert had frozen. Not just standing still but actually frozen. Aaron was beginning to think he wasn't even breathing. 

"Say it again"

"Wha-" 

"Say it again!"

Finally it clicked, "I love you" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, course I do you idiot. How else could I put up with you." Robert giggled. "And you 'n' Liv. And you 'n' mum, and you 'n' Cain, and" 

"Yeah, yeah I get it," he giggled as he made his way in front of Aaron. 

They stood there just gazing at each other for what felt like forever. It was like time had stopped and there was just them. Finally Robert moved in and kissed Aaron softly, his hands on either side of his face. It wasn't lost on either of them what this moment meant. Aaron deepened the kiss, making sure Robert knew he meant. They lost themselves in their embrace. Time frozen, just them and their love. Eventually it had to stop, neither of them pulling away, it just naturally coming to an end, foreheads pressed together. 

"I'm still here," breathed Robert, "because I don't want to be anywhere else" 

Aaron looked up at him and knew he meant it, the sincerity was overwhelming. 

"When I was with Chrissie I always wanted to be somewhere else. Wither at work, or out with friends and mainly with you," making Aaron blush, "but now I just wanna be wherever you are. And I've never had that before" 

Aaron just nodded back at him, the emotion and the belief written on his face, matching that of Roberts. 

**Beep beep** , came a car horn, pulling them out of their moment. 

"Alright lads," came Adams cheery voice, "want a lift?"

"Nah your alright mate," answered Aaron, "we'll walk up,"

"Suit yourself," shrugged Adam, smiling knowingly at the two men stood in front of him hand in hand, "see you up there!"

"It's probably just as well he showed up to be honest!" said Robert, as Adam drove away

"How come? I was enjoying myself!" spoke Aaron's moderately offended voice. 

"Exactly, we'd have been stood there for days!"

"Fair enough," laughed Aaron, all notion of being annoyed gone, "that's probably true!"

The two boys set off again for the scrapyard, the same happy, contented feeling from this morning back in place. 

"Y'know I heard that earlier Rob?"

"Heard what?"

"You giggled!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this! I have so enjoyed writing it, and the comments and kudos has been overwhelming! I hope you enjoyed this one. I knew I had to end it somewhere and this seemed natural and fitting! I'm going to go on and write the dinner, and maybe even the conversations from the list they've been compiling, so I hope you want to read them, and enjoy them when you do! Thanks again, mwah! x


End file.
